1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for measuring a wheel position on a vehicle. In particular, it relates to the mounting of two rollers, in parallel, and rotating in a frame and onto which a motor vehicle wheel can be placed in a measuring stand,
2. Description of Related Art
A system from EP 0 199 913 has two rollers which are mounted parallel and rotating in a frame and onto which a motor vehicle wheel can be placed in a measuring arrangement, in particular for measuring its wheel position. Furthermore, a support device, having a roller body, for a floating mounting and/or movement of the frame in a horizontal place on a base body is provided. In connection therewith the roller bodies are arranged in fixed positions on the frame. The frame is supported via the roller bodies on a level horizontal base surface that is provided on the base body. Furthermore, this system has a motion-limiting device in the form of a slit, molded into the base body designed as a plate, and into which a swivel pin attached.
A system is also known from EP 0 376 037 A 1, in which the roller bodies may be designed as rolling balls and the frame may be supported on the base body by cylinder-actuated feet for surmounting the roller body mounting. Furthermore, this system has a lever connected with the frame, with which the frame, and the rollers mounted on it, can be removed from the base body for transport.
What is needed is a system of with simplified handling, which will, therefore, ensure flexibility of use.